The Godless
of the Godless}} The Godless are an organisation founded shortly after the end of the Fifth Age by a former druid known as Biehn. Their main philosophy is that they do not want gods on Gielinor, and they state their goals as a desire to defend Gielinor from the gods while protecting the innocent. Their ideas resemble what the god of balance, Guthix, wished for. Although they may follow some of his teachings, this faction is not Guthixian in nature, although some may be former Guthixians. The name was an idea of Kara-Meir, who suggested it instead of Biehn's name, "The Antitheists". An emissary for this faction can be found in Port Sarim, advocating its standpoints. History Sixth Age Battle of Lumbridge The Godless took no direct action during the first world event. According to Kara-Meir there were agents in the two faction camps, ready to strike when the time is needed. The Bird and The Beast The Godless took a more direct action during the second major battle of the Sixth Age between Armadyl and Bandos. Members of the Godless would ambush caravans belonging to the two factions in order to prevent one side or the other from gaining a stronghold on the region. At times, they would offer a temporary truce to the combatants. Known members *Biehn - Founder, a former druid of Taverley *Kara-Meir - Adventurer, co-founder *Holstein - Emissary *Garlandia - Icyene former follower of Saradomin *Godless Ambusher - Godless members who attack(ed) caravans during the second World Event *Ux - Demon who has broken away from the Demon Pact and wants to break the pact that Zaros and Zamorak maintain over his fellow demons. *Fossil - A leader of the Trolls. He joined the Godless after he dueled Bandos when the god claimed his tribe. *Member of the Godless - People of other races who offer a time limit truce to a faction during the second World Event. *Zanik - Dorgeshuun adventurer Supporters of godlessness Note that these groups and individuals may not be official members of The Godless, but they do, at the very least, have some affinity with them: *Ex-Guthixians, who still follow Guthix's teaching and do not worship him on his own request. *The Dorgeshuun, who believe all gods are "evil" (this included Juna 's vision of Guthix's teachings before his death). *Most inhabitants of the Wushanko Isles don't worship any god and would deem the practice "silly". **This said, there are some proper nuances in place. Such as the influence of The Missionary, who has set up a Church of Saradomin on one of the isles and managed to gain some converts and has his mind set on converting the whole region. Additionally, Quin, an incredibly powerful Seasinger, is a self-proclaimed goddess - and she is in possession of the Elder Horn, giving credence to her claim. *Ariane seems to be strongly anti-religious; like Zanik, Kara-Meir, and others; she does not seem to shy away from another possible God War "not god against god, but gods against mortals" and she believes that "we could win". Trivia *Some members (like Kara-Meir and Ux) of the Godless faction are of the opinion that the gods should not be worshipped, regardless of their existence or power; this is a form of antireligion. However other members (such as Biehn and Garlandia) of the Godless seem to favour a more diplomatic and peaceful approach without much confrontation and opposition; this form of can be characterised as and/or . * Female members of the Godless seem to be marked with faded blue tatoos on their faces and arms References nl:The Godless Category:God Emissaries Godless Category:Godless